Ladynoir July 2017 - Sober
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 25: Sober! - After being forced by the mayor to go to a lame ball Ladybug and Chat Noir are suffering from hangovers from all the champagne they drank


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Sober**

"Blegh!" Ladybug cried as she emptied her stomach on a random rooftop on a late Sunday morning.

While she lost the little bit of breakfast she had eaten she could feel Chat Noir gently rubbing her back.

"You okay now?" he asked worriedly and she smiled gratefully at his concern.

"Yeah, I'm doing a little better." she said as she shakily stood up from where she had been crouched on her hands and knees.

She almost fell over again but Chat caught her, saving her from falling into her own puke.

"Thanks." she smiled at him again before frowning at the mess she made.

"Yuck. I sure hope nobody ever really comes up here." she mutterred.

"Do you need help getting to the Eiffel Tower?" Chat asked.

Ladybug wanted to say 'no' but as soon as she tried to take a step she found herself swaying again.

Knowing she couldn't make it on her own she sighed and allowed Chat to pick her up bridal-style.

Chat carefully started moving, making sure not to jostle her too much so she wouldn't puke again, especially not while in his arms.

Soon they reached their destination where Chat stumbled for a moment and they almost fell over together.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Ladybug grabbed her partner's wrist and together they stumbled to the edge were they carefully sat down, making sure they couldn't fall off.

"Ugh..." Ladybug groaned as she leaned her head on Chat's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Bugaboo." he asked, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder sweetly.

"My stomach should be empty but I still wanna throw up, I can barely stand, my head's pounding and the sun is way too bright." the girl ranted grumpily, making him chuckle.

"I think all those things are normal for a hangover." he statted.

"I just wish I could have stayed at home yesterday but of course the mayor had to suddenly throw a ball!" she almost growled the last part.

"Yeah and instead of asking us if we wanted to come he just announced to all of Paris that we'd be there to entertain them!" Chat nodded, just as annoyed.

During a pressconference that neither of them bothered to learn of what it was about they had both been stuck standing on the side, pretending to pay attention while in reality they had just been playing thumb-war behind their backs.

Suddenly he started talking about a ball and before the heroes knew it he suddcenly announced that they would be there too without asking them first.

They had both right away started rapidly motioning that they wouldn't be there but they were ignored.

As soon as the conference was over they had taken the mayor apart, rightfully angry at him for making decisions for them like that and told him they didn't want to go to some ball to entertain some rich people.

Sadly for them the mayor proved he was still related to Chloé by pretty much blackmailing them by saying they had no choice as people expected them at the ball and if they didn't show up they would be letting people down and losing respect from a lot of people.

They had both taken their frustrations out on the akuma that appeared later that day.

Last night the ball had been and the heroes annoyed heroes had appeared with fake smiles, prentending they were happy to be there, though it became a lot harder when they were forced to pose with the mayor who was once again just like his daughter and wrapped his arms around them without thinking of weither or not they would be comfortable with it.

After a few million pictures had been taken Chat Noir had dragged Ladybug away in fear that her temper would flare and she might scream at the man.

The night hadn't gotten any better as Ladybug got kidnapped by Chloé was had the annoying brat by her side for the whole night while Chat had to handle the press on his own.

The only good thing was that there was alcohol.

Yes, technically they were both under-age but many people thought them to be older then they actually were.

Due to their joined annoyance at everything going on they hadn't hesitated when one of the waiters offered them glasses of sparlking champagne.

The taste wasn't great but they both felt they needed it if they wanted to survive the night.

Before they knew it they had both drank multiple glasses and the night was luckily over.

Yesterday the alcohol had helped against their headaches but now they were the cause of them.

Both had major hangovers.

"I swear, if the mayor ever again makes decisions for us without asking I'll tell _everyone_ about all the times he abused his power so could get her way." Ladybug groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Well, considering how many times Chloé calls her daddy for the stupidest things you'll havec more then enough things to pick from." Chat sighed as he did the same for a moment.

"I take it that girl is also the reason why you drank almost twice as much as me, right?" he asked, opening his eyes again to look at her.

"Yep and now it seems that even if she can't give me at least a headache when she's around, I'll just get one _after_." Ladybug nodded and looked up at hi too only to flinch against the light ancd bury her face in his shoulder.

"I think we still have some bottles with water up here." Chat then said.

Ladybug perked up at that.

"Kitty, you are claw-some." she grinned at him and he grinned back, loving how she made a cat-pun.

Not wanting the get up Ladybug used her yoyo to grab two full bottles that were indeed standing hiding from few.

She handed one to Chat and they bucmped their bottle together as if clinking glasses.

"Cheers!" they cheered only to flinch andc clutch their heads in pain.

"Right. Being to loud is not smart while dealing with a hangovcer." Ladybug groaned.

"Definately not." Chat Noir agreed.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
